Runaway Love
by AngelEyez06
Summary: Angel was only five years old when her mother walked out and left. Her life at home changed drastically, her father became a drunky and started to abuse her. She was loner and had no one to turn to until she meets the new kid in school. I deleted chapter four because, I'm going to make it sound and look better.
1. Chapter 1

I know that a-lot of you are probably wondering what happened to my story called **Runaway Love**. I decided to delete it. Why you ask? Because I just didn't like on the way it was going. But don't worry I will be posting it back up, and have it sound and look better. But it will have the same storyline and the same characters. I will start working on it again once I'm finished with my **Dreams Do Come True** story, so stay tuned and look out for it =) But here is the summary for the Runaway Love story.

**Summary of Runaway Love**.

Angel was only five years old when her mother walked out and left, and ever since then her life at home has changed for the worst. Her father became a drunk and started to abuse her every single day. She was a loner and didn't have anyone to talk too. Until one day she meets the new kid in school.

Okay so that was the summary. Please let me know if this would make a good story, and to let me know how it sounds. If you guys have any ideas for this story and you would like to share them with me, please leave them in a message. Thank you =) they would be greatly appreciated. I also just wanted to let everyone know that I got this idea from the song Runaway Love by Ludacris ft Mary J Blidge =)

**Please Read and Review** =)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - I listened to the song Runaway Love by Ludacris ft Mary J Blidge the first time in a long time, and by listening to it an idea for a story popped up into my mind. And this is what I came up. I hope that you all enjoy this sadness, tragic, dramatic, humor, romantic and the hurt and comfort of the story of  
>Angel. <strong>

**This story is RATED M/M** - Because it contains a-lot of cussing, sex, drugs, alcohol, violence, and adult life situation. When you start reading this story and you think it's starting to become all to much for you to handle than please stop reading. But if its not and you want to find out what happens next then please keep on reading :). Please leave some feedback, because I would love to know what you all think of it :)

**_DISCLAIMER_** - I don't own any of the WWE superstars that will be in this story. The only people I own is Angel, her family and some characters that will pop up into the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>.

Hello I'm Angel and I'm only fifteen year old and at the age of five years old, my life turned into hell after my mother left me with my dad who is a drugy. I hate living with my dad because he beats me every day for no reason at all, and it seems like he gets pleasure while he does it. When my mom was here my life wasn't perfect but it was better than how it is now, because when she was here I had someone to talk too about everything. Now that she's gone I feel like a loner like no one wants me. I remember when it happened like it was just yesterday.

- _**FLASH BACK**_ -

_It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon on a Friday the sun was shinning, and the birds where cheerping with their lovely little songs. I was upstairs in my room getting ready for a mother and daughter's day out, like I always do on a Friday afternoon to spend some alone time with my mom. I was brushing my dark brown hair that was down to my shoulders. It was nice and peaceful in the house not hearing my mother and father fighting over something stupid. My mama came home from spending sometime with her childhood friend. He was about 6'1, has blonde hair and a set of blue eyes. I could that she felt happy around her friend John, because when she is around him she's always smiling and a sparkle comes into her bright green eyes when she looks into his eyes. My dad never liked her hanging around John, because he thinks that something is going on between them._

_" __**WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS WITH?**__ " I heard my dad yell." __**BECAUSE CHRIS HE'S MY FRIEND! HE'S BEEN MY FRIEND SINCE I WAS THREE YEARS OLD, I'M NOT GOING TO JUST STOP TALKING TO HIM JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT ME TOO!**__". My mama screamed. '' __**YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT THERE IS SOMETHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HIM WHEN THERE ISN'T!**__ " I closed my door and just closed my ears so I wouldn't be able too hear the argument, I always hated when my parents fought. All of sudden I started to hear my mama scream and cry yelling "__**GET OFF OF ME**__". I heard my mama beg for merc. So I decided to crawl over to the top of the stairs too look over the railing to see what was going on. _

_All I saw was my dad on top of my mama hitting her all over her body. I felt tears running down my cheeks freely. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, why would he do this to my mama? Why would he hit her if he loved her? Why? _

_Later - _

_I walked into my mama and dada's room and saw that my mama was packing her things into her suite case. _

_"Where are you going mama?" I asked her as I walked up to the bed. She stopped on what she was doing and looked over. I could tell that she wanted to cry. _

_"Mama is just going on a vacation for a little while baby. I'll be back". She said with her sweet soft voice. "Can I go with you?" I asked as I placed my hand on top of hers. _

_"I'll come back for you". She simply said. _

_"Okay mama". I said as she walks out of the front door, I heard her start up the car and drove off. _

_And that was the last time I saw her_

_- __**End flash back**__ -_

. Until this day I've been waiting and waiting for her to come back, I cry every night wanting for my mama to come back. I hate living with my father. Because ever since that day my mama left, he's became an alcoholic and all he does is beat me until I'm lifeless on the floor at times. Since my mama left I have been a loner, I don't really talk to anyone since I don't really have any friends. Some of the other students makes fun of me. I always come to school with bruises and the teachers always ask me how did I get them, and I just make up some excuse on where they come from.

I don't want to tell anyone that my father is the one who gave me the bruises because than they will tell the child protective service and they would take me away, and than my mama wouldn't be able to find me.

It was six o'clock in the morning and I was getting ready for school as quite as I could so I wouldn't wake up my father. I picked out a t-shirt that was pink which happens to be my favorite color, it had white stripes going across, and I picked out a pair of dark blue denim jeans that had glitter on the back pockets. And I put on my pink and white nikes. I put my hair up in a messy bun, and I put on some black hoop earrings and a silver necklass that had a star at the end, that my mama gave me when I turned five years old.

- **At School** -

I was at my locker putting the stuff that I didn't need for my first class. I was listening to some of the kids calling me names as usual like hoe, slut, ugly, anorexic etc. I don't know why they call me those types of names like a "hoe, slut etc" when I haven't even slept with anyone and I haven't even had a boyfriend before, so I really didn't understand why they called me those types of names. But I was just minding my own business putting the things that I don't need in my locker.

"Hey leave her alone" I heard a male voice say. But I didn't bother on turning back to see who it was. Because I just wanted to get to my class.  
>I heard the male voice clear his throat and say "Excuse me. Do you know where room 213 is?" He asked.<p>

That's Mr. Rex's math class I knew exactly where it is. I turned around to face the person who was speaking to me. When I turned around I couldn't help but stare, he was absolutely gorgeous. He had a perfect slim body nice tone to his arms, had brown hair, and the most soothing crystal blue eyes I ever seen. Just like my mama's friend John had. He flashed a smile which I must say, was absolutely gorgeous and said...

"I'm Orton. But people call Randy". He said as he stuck his hand out. I shyly smiled back and stuck my hand out to shake his "I'm Angel" I said softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Angel " He said sweetly. "Do you know where room 213 is?"

"Uh yeah I do" I said shyly so I led him to room 213. I couldn't believe that he picked me out of all the popular girls to ask for help. They are much prettier than I'm. They had that perfect body, perfect hair, perfect smile.

"Well here's room 213" I said "Thank you" Randy said.

"You're welcome". I said as I started to walk away. "Wait" I heard him call out so I stopped and turned back around

"Yes?" I said. "Uhm maybe we can hangout sometime" He said. A smile started to come across my lips. No one has ever asked me to hang-out before.

"I would like that" I said. "Cool so I'll see you around?" He asked."Yeah" I said as I started to walk off again to get to my class before the bell rung.

- **Heading back home** -

I got off of the school bus and started to walk back to the hell hole that I call home. As I put my hand on the door knob, I felt tears running down my cheeks freely and I started to shake in fear, because I knew once I came inside my father will come storming down to beat me. So I slowly started to turn the door knob and opened up the door as quietly as I could. As soon as I stepped foot into the house I closed the door as quiet as I possibly could. And then I quickly rushed up into my room. I shut and locked my bedroom door behind me.

I went into a dark corner and just started to burst out into tears wishing and hoping that my mama would come back for me soon. I heard some foot steps come to my bedroom door. I stayed quiet and didn't say a word. Than my dad all of sudden started to bang on the door with his heavy hands that he beat my mama with.

" **ANGEL MARIE SANCHEZ OPEN UP THIS DOOR! **" He screamed. I didn't budge. I stayed put, I was hoping and praying that he would just go away, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. After about twenty minutes of him banging on my bedroom door he finally busted it open. He came charging at me and he started to hit me hard enough to leave bruises all over. I just kept put and just took every hit he gave me, and just hoping it would be all over soon. I was also wishing that someone would come inside to save me, But I knew that wasn't going to happen because no one knew that this was happening behind closed doors.

Finally after about an hour of being beaten he finally left. I felt lifeless on the floor I could barely move a inch of my body. I slowly started to crawl over to the bathroom to tend to the cuts he left me. As I was tending to the damage that he's done I just burst out into tears.

"Mama you said that you where going to come back for me. It's been ten years since you've said that! Why haven't you come back yet?". I cried to myself.

**End of chapter one. **

**Okay so here is chapter one :) **

***So what did you all think? Please leave feed back :) * Thank you for taking the time to read:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is RATED M/M** - Because it contains a-lot of cussing, sex, drugs, alcohol, violence, and adult life situation. When you start reading this story and you think it's starting to become all to much for you to handle than please stop reading. But if its not and you want to find out what happens next then please keep on reading :). Please leave some feedback, because I would love to know what you all think of it :)

_**DISCLAIMER**_ - I don't own any of the WWE superstars that will be in this story. The only people I own is Angel, her family and some characters that will pop up into the story.

**A/N 1 - Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They are all greatly appriciated. :) Please keep them coming. **

* * *

><p><strong>Runaway Love <strong>

**Chapter Two **

I started to stir around underneath my covers and my eyes started to flicker open because of the beams from the sun shinning in onto my eyes. I rolled over to look at the time and it was only nine o'clock on a saturday morning. As soon as I woke up fear took over my body, because I already knew what the weekend had in store for me. As soon as I sat up from my bed I heard some heavy set of feet walking towards my door. I could hear my brain screaming at me saying..."**WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE? GET UP AND GET OUT!**"

But I was just frozen in place. I could hear my brain screaming but I just wouldn't move an inch out of my bed. I heard the door knob starting to turn, I tried to move but I still couldn't move. He finally opened up my bedroom door. I crawled into a corner that was by my bed; I hide my face into my pillow. I could feel his hands move my hair away from my neck and he put it behind my ear. I felt his lips gently kiss all over my left side of my neck. I felt tears streaming down to my cheeks. I felt his hands go up my shirt and gently grab my small breast as he was still kissing my neck.

"Stop dad," I cried "please stop". I pleeded. He grabbed my feet and pulled me closer to him so I was laying flat on my back. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. I knew if I fought back he would just hit me until I stop. All I did was wish and prayed that my mama would just come and save me from this place.

"Quit crying!" He yelled. "You should be used to this by now" He stuttered. I felt his dick go inside of me and he started to thrust it in and out as hard as he could. I cried and prayed just wanting this nightmare to be over with already. He took his dick and started to suck on my clit, and when he was done licking my clit has made me give him head. I knew if I didn't I would of been beaten. So I stuck his dick inside of my mouth and thrust it with my hand and I put it in deeper each time. I played around with his ball sack with my tounge.

"Oh yeah" he moaned. I didn't feel like a daughter to him at all, I just felt like I was his sex slave and that someone he could beat on.

- **Two hours later **-

Two hours later has passed and he was finally done with his business of what he normally does to me on the weekend. He got up and said

"Hmm that was fun," he said as he put his clothes back on. "I'll be back later on tonight for more" He said as he walked out of my room. I finally got the strength to gather up my pjs and put them back on. I Saw that it was eleven o'clock in the morning but I didn't care what time it was. I got back into my bed and I cried myself back too sleep. Three hours later I got woken up with kids screaming and laughing outside enjoying the weather. I looked on over and saw that it was two o'clock in the afternoon so I crawled out of bed and went on over to my dresser too pick out an outfit to wear and then I headed on over to the bathroom to take a nice long warm shower.

As I was taking a shower I just started to cry some more. I just want to get the hell out of this hell hole. I want my mama to finally too come back and get me like she said she would. After fourty five minutes of being in the shower, I grabbed my towel to dry myself off. I slipped on my light blue denim jean shorts and a white t-shirt on that has sparkles all over it. I put my hair up in a messy bun. I looked at myself in the mirror and was disgusted at what I saw. I hated on the reflection that was looking back at me; I just didn't look like myself. I felt disgusted at what just happened between me and my dad, this is what goes on every weekend. I'm not a daughter to him at all I'm just his sex slave and someone that he can beat on every day of the week for no reason at all. I felt unloved and not wanted. I had no one to go to with my problems at all. I wish I could go and hire a private investigater that would help me find my mama, but I can't because I didn't have the money for it.

I went on over to my dresser and I grabbed my left over money that I stole from my dad. I always take one hundered dollars from his wallet since he never gives me any money anyways so I always have to steal it from him just so I can eat. I locked my bedroom door, I grabbed my bookbag and put five pair of clothes, my brush, toothbrush, toothpaste and my school work inside. I slipped on my pair of black Nikes on. I walked on over to my window, as I looked outside of my window I saw Randy walked by my house. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, so I quickly and quietly opened up the window. I looked down and saw that it was a five feet drop but I didn't care because I wanted to get out of there. I heard my dad turning the door knob trying to get in, so I quickly jumped out of my bedroom and ran.

I didn't care where I was headed to. I just wanted to get the hell out of there even if it was only for a few nights. I bumped into someone with a slim body.

"I'm sorry I d-"

"It's okay," The male voice said. I looked up too see who it was, and I saw that it was Randy.

"Randy" I said as I felt my cheeks turn into light red.

"Angel?" He said with a smile. "Where are you headed off to in such a hurry?" He asked as he pulled me in for a hug.

"Uhm any where away from here". I said.

"Why? Is everything okay" He asked. I just looked at him and shook my head no. I tried to hold my tears back but it they where just too strong, I just collasped to the ground near the brick wall and hid my face into my knees and just let my tears run freely.

He sat down next to me and pulled me in for a hug. "Shhh. It's okay," He said as he ran his fingers threw my dark brown hair. "Everything will be okay". He whispired.

"Why doesn't my dad love me or treat me like I'm his daughter" I said threw the sobs.

"Angel I'm sure that your dad does love you. You two just said somethings to each other that you both didn't mean to say" He said.

"No he doesn't Randy," I snapped as I got out from his chest. He looked down at me his soothing crystal blue eyes looked into my teary green eyes. He took his thumbs and whipped my tears away.

''He doesn't love me at all. If he did he wouldn't beat me every day of the week and he wouldn't make me his sex slave" I cried. He put his hands down. I could tell by the way he looked at me that he was mad for what he just heard. He pulled me back into his arms and held me tight.

**Randy's Pov** -

I was furious at what Angel just told me. I wanted to go and pay her father a visit but I wasn't going to because she needed me to be there for her. I know I just meet her yesterday but I will do anything to protect her. The day that I met her I hated on how the other kids where making fun of her when they don't even know what goes on in her life in closed doors. I don't know why some people in this world have to be so cruel to others.

"I don't want to go back home, but I know I would have to in the next few days because I don't really have anywhere to go and I only have seventy five dollars left. And I know that's not going to get me a hotel room to stay in". She cried.

I can't just let her go back to her house and just get beaten and raped by her father. I need to come up with something so she can have some where to stay for awhile. I waited until she finally calmed down and helped her back up onto her feet.

"Follow me" I said as I put my arm around her waist. She looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"Where are we going?'' She asked.

"My house". I simply said.

"Okay" She said.

**Randy's House **

Angel's Pov -

We arrived to his house. His house was big and it looked beautiful on the outside, I couldn't image on how it looked on the inside. This was the biggest house I ever seen in my life. I wonder what his parents does to be able to offered this big of a house. We walked on up the stairs that was underneath the front door. He unlocked the door and he led me inside.

"I can give you a tour if you'd like" He said.

"Sure I'd like that".

"Okay follow me" He said with a smile. "So this is the living room. This is where we have family time when the whole family is together". He said. I looked around and his living room was set up beautifully. The floor was a wooden floor, the walls was painted a beigh color with a hint of light green on the trims of the ceiling. They had a black leather couches. Then I followed him into the next room which was the kitchen and it was the biggest kitchen I ever seen.

"This is where we spend most of our time. Especially when we have guest over and when the whole family is all together". Then he showed me the bedrooms.

"Okay so this is the guest room, which is where you would be staying". He said. I looked up at him with a confused look on my face.

"Where I would be staying?" I asked. He looked down at me.

"Yes, did you think that I was going to let you stay out on the street?" He said.

"But what would your parents say if they saw me here?" I was a bit nervous about staying in a house with a person that I barely knew.

"Their not home. My mom is out on a business trip and she won't be home for two weeks and my dad is out on the road for his job, and he wont be home for a couple of months". He explained.

"Oh. You must get lonely for being home alone so much" I said shyly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It does sometimes, but I got used to it after awhile"

"If you don't mind me asking but, what does your parents do for a living that they have to be away so much?" I asked.

"My mom is a fashion designer. And my dad is a professional wrestler for the WWF".

"WWF?" I asked because I never heard of that company before.

"It's a company with professional wrestlers that travels around the world to entertain people all over the world. Its even on tv".

We sat down on the bed and had a conversation so that we could get to know each other better.

"Well I'm going to let you get settled in," He said as he got up from the bed. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me"

"Randy?" He turned around.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for letting me stay here". I said with a small smile.

"No problem. I wasn't going to let you stay out on the street with no where to go" He said then he flashed his gorgeous smile. And then he headed off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN 2- Okay so heres chapter two =) I hope that you all enjoyed it! =) Please leave some feedback by reviewing :)**

**I put it as WWF since that is what it was called when Randy's dad was in the company. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. They are all appreciated. Keep them coming =)**

**Runaway Love**

**Chapter three**

**Randy's Pov**

I was downstairs in the kitchen cooking some dinner for Angel and I. I was making one of my famous recipes, which was brown sugar wings with a salad and garlic mashed potatoes on the side. I was still furious about what she told me about what happens in her life behind closed doors. Why doesn't her mom stop her dad from doing those things to her? Does she not care on what happens to her daughter? As the wings were cooking in the oven, I started to set the table for two. I knew if my parents were home, they wouldn't allow her to stay because they would think that I would try to sleep with her and get her pregnant.

**Angel's Pov**

I got out of the shower and dried the rest of the water off of my body. I wrapped the towel around my body, and stared to comb and dry out my hair with a blow dryer. After I was don blow drying my hair I brushed my teeth and then I slipped into my clothes. I was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans that stopped at my knees and a light pink tube top with a mini jean jacket that passed my chest a little bit. I looked into the mirror, and I was disgusted at what I saw. I hated on how I looked. I look ugly, and I wasn't to please about my body. I take one last look to see if things were in place, and the way I want them.

"I guess this will do" I whispered to myself knowing the fact that I was still not to please with everything that I saw. But I decided to head downstairs anyways. As I got closer to the stairs, I could smell the food. I didn't know that he was cooking but it all smelt delicious.

"It smells delicious," I said. I saw him jump a little bit. I giggled softly.

He turned around he smirked and said "I didn't know you were standing there". I smiled

"I can see that," I said "What are you cooking?"

"Brown sugared wings, with a garden salad and garlic mashed potatoes as the sides".

"It smells delicious".

"Thanks. I hope you like it".

"I'm sure I will". He smiled

"Make yourself at home" He said. "You can sit anywhere while I get everything together.

**Randy's Pov  
><strong>

"Make yourself at home," I told her "You can sit anywhere while I get everything together". She sat at the table in the kitchen.

"So where did you learn how to cook like this Mr. Orton?" She asked.

"Call me Randy. Mr. Orton is my dad, but my mom was the one who taught me how to cook" I said as I sat on the stool that was across from her.

"I would love to learn how to cook and learn everything else I need to learn, but I don't have anyone around that is willing to teach me how".

"Not even your mom". She stayed quiet and just shook her head no. "Where is she? If you don't mind me asking". She took in a deep breath and sighed.

"She left me when I was five years old," she said. "I don't really know where she went. The only thing that she told me was that she was going on vacation for a little a while and that she would come back for me later".

I could tell by the look in her eyes that she wanted to cry, so I walked on over to her and I pulled her in for a hug. I held her tight and she cried into my chest. A few minutes later the timer for the oven went off to let me know that the wings were done. I went to go turn the oven off and took the wings out. I went back on over to her too make sure that she was okay.

"Are you okay?'' She looked up at me with her teary green eyes and nodded. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine". She said softly.

"Okay. Dinner is ready if you're hungry". I said as I put some wings on a big plate to be able to bring some to the table.

"Okay".

**Angel's Pov **

I went to go sit down at the table. Randy is such a sweet guy and I'm truly thankful for him letting me stay at his place for a little while before his parents came back in town.

"So what would you like to drink?" He asked as he was grabbing two glass cups from one of his cabinets.

"What kind of drinks do you have?" I asked shyly.

"We have orange juice, pineapple juice, Dr. Pepper, milk, and water of course". He said with a smile.

"Uhm I'll have some Dr. Pepper please". He placed the two glasses onto the table and then we started to eat. It all tasted so good, I forgot how a home cooked meal tasted like. I haven't had one since I was five years old, since my dad obviously doesn't give a two shits about me.

"This is delicious," I said after I swallowed some chicken. He looked up at me with those soothing crystal blue eyes of his and gave a small smirk.

"I'm glad that you like it" He said before he went back to gobbling down his food. I just watched him and I giggled softly, and then went back to eating my food.

While we were eating dinner we had a bit of a conversation so we could get to know each other a little bit more, so we wouldn't be complete strangers too each other so much.

"Would you like to watch a movie?" He asked.

"I'd love to" I said as I sat down on the couch after I put my plate into the sink. "What movies do you have?" I asked.

"Oh let's see," He said as he squatted down to where the movies where. "We have all kinds of movies, horror, action, comedy, romance, chick flicks, and tear jerkers. You name it we have it".

"Uhm anyone is fine" The last time I seen a movie was when I was five years old before my mama left.

"How about this one" He said. It was the Liar Liar with Jim Carrey in it.

"Okay" I said. And so he put the DVD into the DVD player.

**Later On**

I have never laughed so much like that in my life; it was such a hilarious movie. I loved it I would love to see it again sometime. I went to go help Randy clean up the dishes up from dinner and put the leftover food away.

"You don't have to do anything," He said politely

"I just think it's fair for me to help out since you did all of the cooking". He let out a smirk.

"Thanks," He said softly.

"You're welcome" I said as I let out a small smile.

The leftover food was put away and the dishes was cleaned and put away. I looked at the time and it was eleven o'clock at night and I was getting kind of sleepy.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting sleepy". He smiled.

"Okay. I'll get the guest room together so that you are able to sleep in it". He said as he headed for the stairs.

"Okay".

He was cleaning up the stuff that was on the floor in the guest room and dusting the furniture off and he did everything else he had to do to get the room cleaned.

"The room is already". He said politely and I just let out a small smile, and I followed him to the guest room.

"Here it is," he said sounding sleepy himself. I turned my attention towards him.

"Thank you for everything Randy," I said and then placed a kiss on his cheek. As my lips left from his cheeks, his cheeks turned light right.

"You're welcome," He said shyly "Well goodnight". He said as he headed for the door.

"Goodnight" I said. I got into my pjs and climbed into the bed and let sleep take over.

**A/N 2 – So what did you guys thinks? Please review **


End file.
